


Как можно не любить сложности?

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Psychology, Sex Change, gender switch, slowburn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Пятая была из тех девчонок, что дадут тебе в нос за кривую ухмылку — не то чтобы Клауса это хоть раз останавливало.





	Как можно не любить сложности?

Пятая всегда была излишне самоуверенна, острой на язык и зачастую нетерпеливой. Четвёртому нравилось дразнить её и смотреть на что она способна, потому что заставить невозмутимую Пятую потерять контроль дорогого стоит. Иногда буквально.

Пятая была из тех девчонок, что дадут тебе в нос за кривую ухмылку — не то чтобы Клауса это хоть раз останавливало.

Всё же, у неё были некоторые проблемы со вспышками гнева, а у Клауса некоторая тяга к приключениям.

Если Лютер и Диего спорили чисто в соперническом смысле, то Клаус и Пятая спорили ради спора. Они соревновались в сквернословии и кто куда дальше и красочнее пошлёт. Мама их часто ругала, давала им общее наказание, а отец смотрел своим фирменным осуждающим взглядом, будто они человечество подвели, а не едой друг в друга кидались. Реджинальд Харгривз считал, что пока их разногласия не мешают миссиям — всё в порядке.

И миссиям это правда не мешало. На заданиях всё было иначе; на заданиях Клаус чётко выполнял свою роль, периодически отвлекаясь на призраков, которые жаловались ему, живому, на свои тяжести мертвеца; на заданиях Клаус откровенно палился на Пятую, которая получила удовольствия от драк и своей силы. Она выглядела по-настоящему веселой. Как тут не залюбуешься?

Смущал лишь тот факт, что Пятой приносят удовольствие страдания других людей и то, что их причиняет она лично.

_Но, как можно не любить все эти сложности?_

 

Клаус был из тех мальчишек, которые видят надпись «не дразнить животное» в зоопарке, и дразнят хищника.

Пятая излучала всем своим видом «подойдешь ближе — убью», но Клаус умело притворялся, что читать не умеет. Он казался ей неудачной пародией на клоуна, которой срочно нужно поправить лицо. Клаус ей казался глупым, странным, несерьезным и… свободным. Клаус казался ей лживым, грустным и сломанным. Клаус казался ей упёртым, настойчивым и непроходимо тупым.

Клаус казался ей тупым бараном, который стучится ей в комнату через окно. Она не впускает его чисто из принципа и задёргивает занавески. _Да, в обоих окнах, Клаус._  Она спрашивает напрямую зачем он дарит ей цветы и получает не менее прямой ответ: _хочу понравиться, работает?_  Нет, совершенно точно нет.

Но Клаус не сдаётся, у него в советчиках аж три брата, которые покрутили у виска, назвали его странным (Бэн позже добавил, что он ещё и извращенец) и чокнутым, но в беде не бросили. Особо рвался в помощники Лютер, будто от его дальнейшая судьба зависела. Бэн предложил подключить к их _гениальному-но-пока-непродуманному-плану_  девчонок, за что получил три шокированных взгляда, мол, с ума сошёл.

Клаус вообще не стеснялся говорить о чувствах, но уже как наяву видит куда и какими эпитетами пошлёт его Пятая, а может и перенесёт. Она натура с характером и острыми кольцами на пальцах, если на то пошло — у Клауса всё ещё не зажила левая щека. Поэтому этот план отвергается сразу. План Лютера казался чересчур романтичным, что его пришлось четыре раз останавливать, чтобы напоминать, что речь идёт _о Пятой._  Той самой Пятой, которая тебе глотку вскроет и не поморщится.

— Не мог найти кого попроще? — не выдерживает Диего, на что Клаус смеётся, а Бэн добавляет, что _это-же-Клаус._  Диего фыркнул, заявив, чтобы разбирались без него и вообще, у него таких проблем никогда не будет.

 _Наивный,_  — подумали тогда братья.

Пятая же отвергала Клауса с завидной регулярностью, не замечая, что начинается изредка смеяться над его шутками и не прогоняет его в первую же секунду, как он появляется на пороге. Ей просто интересно, что он придумал на этот раз, вот и всё.

Клаусу нравится её редкая улыбка — о чем он не перестаёт ей напоминать, прося улыбаться немного почаще и бить его по лицу пореже, а она, так уж и быть, может улыбаться немного больше. Касательно лица, пускай не нарывается и будет цел — не то, чтобы Клаус отличался здравомыслием…


End file.
